


Fling Cleaning

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could feel everyone’s eyes on you as your fingers rummaged through the hat. The slips of paper swam through your fingers like fish, brushing against your fingers but evading your fingertips. Finally one got between your fingers and you pulled it out.<br/>“Who’s the lucky guy?” Hange asked eagerly as you unfolded the slip of paper. <i> Oh my God. I think I’m going to pass out. </i><br/>“Uh, F-Farlan,” you stuttered. <i> Him?! Out of all the names I picked </i> him?! <i> Either God loves me or hates me. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fling Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for DA user xShroomii's February Contest. 
> 
> I just don't see the Walled Cities celebrating the same holidays as we do. I just don't. So I created something like Valentine's Day but could possibly work in canon. That and I just really love that pun. It's stupid but it's glorious.

In your first year in the Survey Corps, you learned holidays were celebrated differently on base than they were in the real world. Birthdays entailed soldiers giving you their ration of bread in lieu of a cake, the first day of spring was celebrated by maneuver gear races instead of hanging ribbons around a pole, and the first day of winter was a day of preparing for massive amounts of snow and not sipping warm tea by a fireplace. But there wasn’t just a difference in celebrating holidays. You found out about new ones. They were the crazy “Survey Corps Holidays,” as you liked to call them.

There was Home Day, the day you returned from an expedition. You were free to mourn your friends alone, some people drank together, some gathered in abandoned rooms and kept what they did under wraps. There was Recruits Day, when the new recruits came and joined the rest of the Survey Corps on their base. It was mostly a day of making sure the newbies got settled in and shown around, but once the curfew had passed everyone stayed up late and played games with their new dorm mates. And then there was Fling Cleaning. 

It took place shortly after Spring Cleaning, but you barely knew anything about it. All you knew was that it was a week-long event celebrating love, but anyone under eighteen wasn’t allowed to participate in the first four days. Those were the days you knew nothing about. None of your friends from your training corps knew anything about it either. It was a tightly guarded secret and while you figured it had a sexual element in it, you weren’t exactly sure what the first four days entailed. 

“The first days are supposed to be a secret,” Hange Zoe had told you when you asked her about it. “Only new recruits over eighteen and soldiers that turn eighteen during their time here are allowed to know about the first four days. You’ll be able to celebrate it next year, [First]. You’ll learn about it then.” 

And a year later, Hange kept her word, calling for a private meeting between you and your four comrades from your trainee squad. She and Nifa sat on her bed, deep in discussion as the other girls cleared out of the dorm room. 

“Why can’t I stay?” Isabel Magnolia asked. “I’m new in the Corps; shouldn’t I stay and hear this?” 

“No, Isabel. You’re too young for this,” Ilse Langnar shook her heard, putting a motherly hand on Isabel’s shoulder. “When you turn eighteen, you’ll be able to attend this meeting.” 

“But that’s three years from now!” she protested. 

“Isabel, are you causing trouble again?” Isabel’s two guy friends stood in the open doorway, peering into the girls’ dorm. _Oh my God, does he get more attractive every time I see him,_ you wondered, glancing at Farlan. You didn’t really know him. He was in a separate squad, but every time you ran into him he always seemed friendly and pretty nice, albeit a bit conceited and harsh whenever someone got on his nerves. But _damn,_ he was a hot piece of ass. _God, it should be illegal to be that cute,_ you thought. 

_Well, he_ was _a criminal,_ your shitty sense of humor piped up. You bit your lip to keep yourself from laughing. 

“I’m not, Big Bro!” Isabel defended herself. “I just wanna know what this Fling Cleaning thing’s about!” 

“You don’t need to know about it,” Levi rolled his eyes. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her out of the room. She stayed firmly in her spot. 

“Hey guys, did Eld already talk about it with you guys?” Nifa asked. 

“Yeah. Actually, we just finished talking about it. We just came over here to make sure Isabel wasn’t going to lie her way into staying for the meeting,” Farlan answered her. “We’ll get out of your hair now that we’ve got her. We don’t want to hold you guys up.” 

“All right, thank you. Make sure to close the door on your way out,” Nifa said. 

“Yeah, of course,” Farlan replied. Levi dragged Isabel out of the dorm room and into the hallway. Farlan gave a quick wave to you all before shutting the door. _God save me from attractive men,_ you internally sighed. _He’s so pretty I just want to stare at his face all day, and hug him for hours, and suck his dick._

_Like you’d know anything about that, little miss virgin,_ a voice in your head sneered. 

_Ugh. I wouldn’t be a virgin if I could just find someone to bang. But it’s so fucking hard to find someone to hook up with! I just can’t get guys’ attention._

“All right, since everyone’s cleared out, let’s get started,” Hange announced, grabbing you and you comrades’ attention. “As all of you know, the last three days of Fling Cleaning deal with showing your love and appreciation of your family, friends, and partners. And as all of you have probably figured out by now, the first four days of Fling Cleaning deal with sex. Basically, all four days are just days to hook up and get rid of any built up lust. However, for you guys, the first day of Fling Cleaning is what’s really important. It’s the day we let everyone who just joined the Corps or just turned eighteen use The Room for the first time. It’s a rite of passage, really. But if you don’t wanna do it, that’s totally fine. No one will force you into anything. 

“All of you are aware of the no sex in the dorm room rule. It’s just inconsiderate to your eleven roommates to have sex here and not to mention it can get messy and that just makes things ten times worse. And now that you’re all old enough to have sex, you’re probably wondering how we deal with that in the Corps. We have a room here that’s abandoned for the most part. Before we added another floor for the squad leaders’ offices and bedrooms, they used to be on the same floor as our dorms. You’ve probably been in the old offices at some point, since we use them for storage now. But there’s one room that’s just been sitting around for years unused. We all call it The Room and that’s where you and your partner go to get it on. 

“There are a couple rules we have about that room that must be followed no matter what. Boys must always bring there own blanket to lie over the bed. We have no idea how old that mattress is and it’s just more hygienic for everyone if you bring a blanket to have sex on. There’s absolutely no hanging around The Room while it’s in use. If you find that the door’s locked, leave and come back in half an hour. Just waiting outside for the couple in there to be done is creepy. If you make a mess, clean it up and sterilize it. We have some cleaning supplies in there meant for that so there’s no excuse to leave it dirty. 

“Our last rule is there’s absolutely no unprotected sex in The Room. We know we can’t make sure that rule’s enforced so we have to trust you guys that you’re being responsible. There’s a stash of birth control sponges in the desk drawer courtesy of Nifa’s mom the midwife. If you take the last sponge, leave a note on the desk saying there’s none left. We managed to get a key to The Room and the Key Master checks the room every other day, so they’ll see it and come and tell Nifa, who’ll get more sponges from her mom.” 

“Tonight is the first night of Fling Cleaning, which means it’s the first night you’re allowed to use The Room,” Nifa took over the talking. “I know a few of you have boyfriends so I’m going to ask you few to not use it tonight. For people that want to hook up, tonight is your night to do that. We’ve already taken up a lot of your time, so I’ll all say is that we’ll explain more tonight. Meet at the storage room just two doors down to the left of our dorm at ten.” 

“Before Nifa goes on to explain how to use birth control, does anyone have any questions?” Hange asked. Everyone remained silent; your mind was racing. 

_A hook up night? I can just go and find someone to have sex with me,_ you thought as Nifa explained the birth control sponges. _This is my chance! I can go there and find someone that wants to hook up! I can finally lose my virginity! Am I ready to lose my virginity? I’ve always been told to wait until I’m married to have sex, but I don’t know if I’ll ever get married. I don’t want to die and not know what sex is like. Will things really change if I start having sex? I mean, I am an adult. I want to know what sex is like and now I have the perfect opportunity to find out. I’m ready to know what sex is like, even though I’m not married._

_It’s settled. I’m losing my virginity tonight._

  
  


Butterflies with razor-sharp wings fluttered in your stomach as you sneaked into the storage room. A few people were already there, chatting amongst themselves. On a stack of crates sat Hange, Nifa, and two older soldiers whose faces you recognized but you couldn’t recall their names. Two of your squad mates, a few girls from the other dorm, and a quite a few guys sat on the ground in a circle. _Oh my God,_ they _came?_ Farlan and a very pissed off Levi sat on the guys’ side of the circle. Farlan’s eyes flitted up to you and he gave you a small wave. _I’m already jealous of the girl that gets to hook up with him,_ you thought, returning his gesture. 

“Ah, [First] is here!” Hange said cheerfully. “Do you know if any other girls are coming too?” 

“I don’t think so. I think I’m the last one,” you said. You could feel eyes burning into your skin. _Calm down, [First], it’s not a big deal,_ you tried to tell yourself. You sat in no particular place in the circle, looking down at the wooden floor. _Is anyone going to want to hook up with me? Or will I be the one person left out? Or will someone take pity on me and have sex with me? That’d be even worse than if I was just left out._

“Well, it’s ten. I think we should get started,” Nifa said, leaping off her crate and picking up a hat. “We’ve put the names of every guy in this hat. Ladies, pick a name out of the hat. If one of you doesn’t want to, pick again. Once you’re paired off, Hange’ll lead you to The Room. Who wants to start?” There was a brief silence. You all looked around, trying to figure out who wanted to go first. _Come on, you got this.This is your chance; don’t fuck it up._

“I will,” you volunteered, heart pounding in your chest. A few people gave you catcalls that just made your heart race even faster and your stomach feel sicker. Nifa walked over to you and held the hat just above your head. You could feel everyone’s eyes on you as your fingers rummaged through the hat. The slips of paper swam through your fingers like fish, brushing against your fingers but evading your fingertips. Finally one got between your fingers and you pulled it out. 

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Hange asked eagerly as you unfolded the slip of paper. _Oh my God. I think I’m going to pass out._

“Uh, F-Farlan,” you stuttered. _Him?! Out of all the names I picked_ him?! _Either God loves me or fucking hates me._ A few more catcalls rang through the room. Farlan brushed them off with a good-natured laugh. You stared at the piece of paper in disbelief. 

“Are you two all good with this arrangement?” Hange inquired. 

“I’m all for it,” Farlan replied. You looked up just in time to see him grinning salaciously at you. _Fucking kill me already. He’s going to be the death of me._

“Yeah, I’m good with this,” you said, getting to your feet. The butterflies in your stomach were in a frenzy as Hange lead you two to The Room. _Oh God, it’s happening. I’m going to lose my virginity. And I’m going to lose it to a dashing thug. My parents would kill me if they found out about this._ Hange grabbed the doorknob and opened it for you two. 

“Remember to lock the door behind you and try to be done in half an hour,” she said. She shut the door behind her and you quickly locked it. 

“Well, this is a lot less dirty than I expected it to be,” Farlan commented casually, looking around the room. 

“Yeah, I was expecting dust, maybe some cobwebs or something,” you agreed. The room was sparsely decorated. A wardrobe, a bed on an old wooden frame, a desk, and a few chairs were strewn around the room. _It’s a lot more drab than I was expecting too,_ you added silently. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of cum stains everywhere but I guess that too,” he said, opening the wardrobe. 

“Oh, right, that. Of course. Guess that didn’t occur to me,” you laughed weakly, watching as he opened the door into the washroom. You could see a rusted tub and several cleaning supplies. _Is he trying to stall? Or find a way out of here? Does he not wanna be with me?_ The thought made your stomach sick. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure we’re completely alone,” he said as if he picked up on your thoughts, glancing at you. He took the blanket off of his shoulder and stretched it out. “It looks like we’ve got some options. Where do you wanna fuck?” 

“I-I, um, the bed, I guess,” you shrugged. He raised an eyebrow at you. 

“You guess?” he asked. 

“Well, I mean, I don’t know. Where do you wanna do this?” you questioned, trying to push the responsibility of choosing a place on him. 

“I’d rather not bang on the floor but other than that I’m up for anywhere,” he answered. “I’m good with letting you choose.” _Damn it, there goes that plan._

“Well, uh, I guess in that case, we might as well just use the bed since that’s the norm,” you shrugged. 

“‘Since it’s the norm?’ If you want to get fucked on the desk or against the wall I’m fine with doing that. This doesn’t have to be plain old sex,” he said. Your checks flared with color at the thought of him taking you against a wall and you looked to the ground, folding your arms in front of your chest. “Do you not want to do this, [First]? You’re acting like you want nothing to do with me right now,” he told you, cocking an eyebrow at you. 

“No, it’s not that. I’m just nervous,” you admitted, slumping against the wall. “I’ve never done this before and I have no idea what I’m doing. I want to have sex with you but I’m just lost and really kind of embarrassed about this.” 

“Casual sex is just like relationship sex but it has less strings attached, I guess. I’ve never had relationship sex so I’m not sure but I’m sure I’m partially accurate,” he explained. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s not a big deal.” 

“I, uh, I meant that I haven’t had sex _ever._ This is my first time,” you admitted, feeling your cheeks getting hotter and hotter. You refused to look him in the eye. 

"This is your first time?" he asked incredulously. 

"Yeah." You chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry; I should've told you before we both agreed to this." 

"Why? I don't care if you're a virgin or not," he said. "As long as you're clean, I couldn't care less about how many or how few guys you've slept with." 

“Really?” You chanced a peek up at him. 

“Really.” He joined you by the wall. His hands reached out and grabbed yours. “All I care about is getting us both off, not getting sick, not getting you pregnant, and making sure you have a good time. Everything else is irrelevant to me. When you’re ready to have sex let me know. I’ll set up the bed.” He let go of you and went to spread his blanket over the mattress. _He can’t be cute and a sweetheart, that’s not fair,_ you thought, glancing at him. His words bounced around your head and wouldn’t stop. _Maybe you’re just making a big thing out of nothing, [First]. You’re in good hands. You want him and now’s your chance. Why hesitate? You’re ready. You’re going to be fine. If you’re bad in bed, he’ll understand. He knows you don’t have any experience._ You turned to look at him. He had spread the blanket out on the mattress and was fluffing a pillow. _Oh my God is this man real?! I’m in good hands and I want him. I’m ready._

You walked over to Farlan as he draped his jacket over the dingy pillow. _How the hell can this guy be from the Underground? He’s such a gentlemen._ You gently rested your hand on his back to get his attention. 

“I’m ready, Farlan,” you told him, letting your hand slide off him as you sat down on the bed. He smiled brightly at you and sat beside you. Your nerves flared up again, but instead of worrying whether you were ready to have sex you were worried about disappointing him. 

“If you want to stop or if you feel uncomfortable at all let me know and we’ll stop, all right?” he said, hands resting on your waist. 

“All right,” you nodded. _Is he going to make the first move, or do I-_ He swooped down and in that moment it felt like you were pulled towards him. You leaned in to meet him halfway. 

Farlan's lips captured yours in a soft, warm kiss. Your hands rested on his shoulders, body relaxing under his touch. His hand rested on the small of your back, the other sliding up your thigh. Shivers went down your spine as the rough, cool pads of his fingertips ghosted along your skin and pushed your skirt up. 

With every kiss your nerves melted away. His hands were in places that had never been touched before and his lips were all over your body. Hot lust coursed through your veins, your body relaxing and worries evaporating into the pant-filled air. Your movements went from shaky to confident as you reached out to explore his body. There was no love between you two and you both knew it, but there was trust. Your body was under his control and his body was under yours and you had no problem with that. 

Your heart beat as fast as a hummingbird’s wings as he guided you past the point of no return. Your skirt was bunched around your waist and your shirt was unbuttoned. Farlan’s shirt joined your panties on the floor and his pants were down to his knees when the two of you fell back onto the bed. He wasn’t gentle with you but he wasn’t rough either; he was somewhere in the middle as he took you. 

A lazy pleasure seeped into your blood like tea into hot water, getting stronger and stronger as your bodies moved in harmony. It didn’t feel earth-shattering like the other girls had said but it wasn’t painful. It felt good and that’s all you really cared about. Your hips rocked with his, matching his speed and every one of his delicious thrusts. Your body could only take too much and after a few minutes your body gave out, a jolt of ecstasy surging through your veins. You cried out for him, writhing under his body. He didn’t last much longer, finishing a minute or two after you had. 

_That’s it? Just pleasure and feeling like I can trust him more? No feeling like I’m in love? No feeling ashamed? Just feeling tired? Why the hell does everyone make such a big deal about premarital sex? I don’t feel that different. Maybe I did something wrong. That has to be it. I’ve got to feel_ something. 

"You all right there?" he asked, pulling out of you and buttoning his pants back up. 

"Y-yeah, just spaced out for a moment," you admitted. An ache went through your legs as you closed your legs for the first time in what felt like hours. 

"Sore?" he asked, a cocky grin on his face. You rolled your eyes in response and he chuckled. 

"You weren't the one with your legs spread open for thirty minutes," you replied with a fake scowl. He laughed. 

"I'm pretty sure we haven't taken up that much time," he said. He grabbed his shirt and your panties, throwing your underwear to you. "How was it? Did it live up to your expectations?" 

"That's a loaded question so I'm not going to answer it," you replied. 

"I meant losing your virginity," he clarified. "Do you feel relieved? Guilty? Ashamed?" 

"Oh. I don't feel all that different," you admitted, rubbing the back of your neck. "I mean, my body feels a little weird but emotionally I don't feel different or changed. I feel like I know you better now and I trust you more after this but I don't feel any different. Am I supposed to feel different?" 

“I don’t know, I can’t speak for you.” He shrugged before pulling his shirt back on. “It’s different for everyone.” You watched him silently as he started to fix his hair, fingers taming the unruly ashy-blond locks. 

"Farlan, can I ask you something?" 

"I don't see why not. What's up?" 

"How did you feel after your first time?" you inquired. 

"I didn't feel much different either," he answered, leaning against the edge of the desk. "To be honest with you, my first time sucked. The pool of potential girls to have sex with was awful, the timing wasn't good. It was disappointing, to say the least. It didn't feel right." 

"I'm sorry. That sounds terrible," you breathed. _Thank God I had a good one,_ you thought with a rush of gratefulness. 

"It was, but it’s not like I can do anything about it now," he shrugged. 

“I guess,” you said, pulling your panties on and straightening your skirt out. You could feel Farlan’s eyes on your skin as you got dressed. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it did raise your curiosity. The guy barely paid attention to you before this and now it seemed like you were all he could look at. Maybe it was because you were the only other person in the room. Maybe it was because you’d just slept with him. You weren’t sure which one it was. “I . . . uh, I figure this isn’t the usual thing to say after a hook up, but I, er, I just wanted to tell you that I’m glad you were my first.” 

“I’m glad I got to be your first,” he said with a bright smile. “I’m glad you picked my name out of the hat. If you ever want to hook up again, I’d be down.” 

“Yeah, I’d like to hook up again sometime,” you agreed, standing up and folding his blanket for him. _After all, we have six days left of Fling Cleaning. I wouldn’t mind spending a few of those days with him._


End file.
